


Twelve, Missy and a pony named Thete

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But not the 3D printer and partical accilerator, Gen, Missy gets her pony, Post-Episode: s10e08 The Lie of the Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Bill and The Doctor gets Missy her pony





	Twelve, Missy and a pony named Thete

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor promised Missy a pony, after all!

"Doctor, what are you doing with a pony?"   
  
Bill spots The Doctor as he is leading the poor little thing across Campus, holding on tight to the rope tied around its head and continually trying to make it walk quicker.   
  
The black and white spotted pony, however, seemed to be in no hurry, and fought  back every time it's owner tried to make it walk faster than he - or was it a she? - wished to. The Doctor looked frustrated, but didn't give up.   
  
"Doctor, I repeat, what are you doing with a pony?" When he doesn't answer, Bill runs up beside him, repeating her question with increasing confusion. What was The Doctor doing with the - admittedly  quite cute - pony?   
  
This time actually hearing Bill's question, The Doctor stopped, turning around and facing Bill with a terrifying grin.    
  
"Well, someone promised Missy a pony, didn’t they?"

 

\---

 

“Oh Doctor! You got my pony!” Almost as soon as Missy caught site of the pony, she threw herself around the poor animal’s neck, hanging onto it and giggling childishly. “I’ll be ever so kind to it, and feed it and play with it and we’ll be best friends!” She exclaimed her voice just a bit too high pitched to be natural.

 

The Doctor highered a brow. “Yes, better than the two of us I imagine.” He commented dryly, his lips nonetheless quirking upwards at all the fake - at least partly - attention she was giving the pony.

 

“Maybe” Missy reputed sharply, razor sharp grin coating her lips before she turned to the pony, patting his mule. “Who’s a good Thete?” She cooed, leaning in closer and giving him a hug.

 

Upon hearing the pony’s name, The Doctor made a face closest to someone dumping a thousand extra sour lemons in his mouth, and Bill couldn’t do more than stand beside him and look confused as Missy cackled hysterically. 

 

“If you get me another, I’ll name her Koschei!” She laughed, and The Doctor’s face darkened even more, despite Bill not even thinking such a thing was possible. 

 

“I don't get it...why don't you name her spot or buttercup?” Bill asked, trying to calm  down whatever was happening and trying to make sure it would not escalate, despite not knowing exactly what was happening.

 

Slowly, she tried to approach the pony, but as soon as she did, Missy hissed defensively, showing her teeth like a wild animal and clenching her fists.

 

“My pony!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms - fist still clenched - around ponies neck, clinging onto it. “Doctor, tell her it is  _ my  _ pony!’ Missy complained, whining and pouting like a little baby.

 

“He is Missy’s pony, Bill.” The Doctor deadpanned. “And you are not naming him Thete!” He gave her a sharp glare.

 

Bill looked between the two, the tension rising once more, and quirked a brow. “Again, why Thete? It means nothing. Call it Buttercup or somethin.” 

 

“But he’s such a handsome little Thete!” Missy protested lovely, her voice sugar sweet, petting the horse between its ears.”Just like him over there! Always a good Thete, taking care of little Koschei!” She point at The Doctor, then herself, and suddenly some kind of understanding seems to settle in Bill.

 

“You wanna name the pony after  _ The Doctor _ . The Doctor’s  _ childhood nickname _ , even.” She said, a huge smile spreading over her face. “That is brilliant!” 

 

Missy smiled, while The Doctor looked ready to explode, and Thete the pony just kind of...stood there. Bill tried to hide her own smile, as to not upset The Doctor, but ultimately failed and was instead grinning all too happily.

 

It was too good to be true, and besides, Missy did seem to love her pony.

  
  



End file.
